


Honeymooners

by smarshtastic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Fake Marriage, Lazy Sex, M/M, McReaper, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married, mcreyes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: Jesse thumbs the ring on his left hand. It’s heavy and thick and wholly unfamiliar - but he kind of likes the way the cold metal has warmed to his skin. Hereallykind of likes it. He’s not exactly going to admit that to Gabe, who’s taken on this mission with his usual unwavering professionalism. Still, it’s weird to see him in off duty clothes - weirder still that it’s a Hawaiian shirt and shorts.---In which Jesse and Gabe pretend they're newlyweds as a cover for a mission at a fancy island hotel.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> So ~~actual villain~~ sad-mongerer [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega) has written something SAD and it was destroying me, so I wrote this because I need to be the fluff I want to see in the world. 
> 
> Now, with art by [lousysharkbutt](http://lousysharkbutt.tumblr.com). [BEHOLD THEIR TROPICAL PRINT](http://lousysharkbutt.tumblr.com/post/160645887932)!!
> 
> Y'ALL!! There's more art, this time from [cloudraws](http://cloudraws.tumblr.com/). LOOK, it's [JESSE POSING ON THE CONVERTIBLE](http://cloudraws.tumblr.com/post/162234927088/get-one-of-me-on-the-car-too-jesse-says-gabe)!!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wictorwictor.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/smarshtastic).

Jesse thumbs the ring on his left hand. It’s heavy and thick and wholly unfamiliar - but he kind of likes the way the cold metal has warmed to his skin. He  _ really  _ kind of likes it. He’s not exactly going to admit that to Gabe, who’s taken on this mission with his usual unwavering professionalism. Still, it’s weird to see him in off duty clothes - weirder still that it’s a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. 

“Checking in?” the clerk at the front desk asks, looking up from her screen and giving them a smile. Jesse feels decidedly out of place in this hotel. It’s shiny and fancy and new. The humidity is weighing down on him, making him sweat through his own Hawaiian shirt. He’s a desert kid; he can take the dry heat as high as 120 before he starts to wilt, but any little dose of humidity and he’s ready to embrace an early grave. 

On the bright side, Gabe let him wear a hat. Sure, it’s straw and has too wide of a brim, but Jesse’ll take what he can get. 

“That’s right,” Gabe says pleasantly. “Last name’s Baez. I think we have the honeymoon suite.”

Jesse’s attention snaps back to Gabe. He smiles up at him, and it’s only barely acting at this point. He knows that they’re here to work - their suitcases are full of weapons and tac gear, after all - but maybe they’ll get  _ some _ time to enjoy themselves. 

“Oh, Mr. Baez - of course. We’ve been expecting you,” the clerk says with a smile of her own. Her fingers fly over the keyboard. “Congratulations on your nuptials.”

Gabe wraps an arm around Jesse’s shoulders and tugs him in. Jesse scrunches up his face but leans into it, smiling. 

“Thanks,” Jesse says. “It’s been a long time coming.”

Gabe snorts. He doesn’t drop his arm from around his shoulders. Jesse pushes the brim of his hat up to look at Gabe. He smiles at Jesse, a playful spark in his eyes that reminds Jesse that maybe he isn’t taking this mission  _ entirely _ professionally. He leans into Gabe’s side as the clerk hands him the room keys. 

“I hope you enjoy your stay. Please don’t hesitate to let us know if you need anything at all.”

=-=-= 

Gabe keys into the suite and Jesse walks ahead of him, dropping his bag just inside the door. He lets out a low whistle; this has got to be one of the fanciest places he’s ever set foot. There’s a huge tray of tropical fruits on the coffee table in the middle of the living room, along with a bottle of champagne on ice. Jesse picks up a chunk of some fruit that’s fleshy and pink as he wanders around. Whatever the fruit is, it’s surprisingly sweet. The bedroom is separate from the living room, with a bed that’s draped in gauzy curtains and a silver tray of what turns out  _ not _ to be shampoo. Jesse picks up a bottle and brings it back to Gabe.

“Hey, look at this,” Jesse says. Gabe glances up - he’s all business, securing the suite and stowing their extra weapons throughout the room. Jesse tosses him the bottle. Gabe catches it easily and looks at it. “Warming sensation.”

Gabe rolls his eyes and tosses the bottle back to Jesse. “Are you going to come put these things away or what?” he asks, gesturing to a handful of knives. Jesse comes over to help. 

“I’m just saying, it’s real thoughtful of them,” he says, bending to secure a couple of knives on the underside of the coffee table. Gabe stashes a handgun in a decorative vase. 

“It is the honeymoon suite,” Gabe points out. Leaving Jesse to the weapons, Gabe sweeps the room for bugs. 

“Sure, but I didn’t think they’d be  _ that _ thoughtful.”

“It’s the best hotel on the island. Full service.”

“Heh,” Jesse says, moving back into the bedroom to stash another gun and a few more knives. 

“Not that kind of service.”

“Coulda fooled me!” Jesse pokes his head into the living room, eyebrows raised. Gabe nods - all clear. “You think we’re gonna get any time to make use of it?”

“We’ve got a job to do, Jesse,” Gabe says sternly, even though his expression betrays his tone. Jesse slides up close, slipping his hands around Gabe’s waist. 

“We have a few hours to kill before it gets dark,” Jesse says, tipping his head back to give Gabe a long look from under his lashes. 

“We should probably check out the rest of the property. Familiarize ourselves with the lay of the land,” Gabe says. Jesse swears the man’s will is made of titanium. Still, Gabe’s hands run up Jesse’s arms. “Did you see anything in the lobby?”

“Signs for the conference, a few suits. Nothing obvious,” Jesse says. “We looked at all the blueprints. What else can there be?”

“Get your swim trunks on,” Gabe leans in and gives him a swift peck. Jesse blinks. 

“I can’t swim,” Jesse says warily. Gabe knows that, of course - Jesse’s sure he remembers the incident in his early days with Blackwatch, when he had a full-on panic attack and nearly drowned in a training exercise. Gabe gives him a reassuring little squeeze. 

“But you can lie poolside and keep an eye out,” Gabe points out. Jesse relaxes again. 

“Fine. But no ogling.”

Gabe laughs. He gives Jesse another quick peck before he goes to get his own swimsuit on. 

=-=-=

Jesse has parked himself on a lounge chair in a prime poolside spot. He’s got an umbrella and a paperback and a perfect view of Gabe’s shoulders as he swims lazy laps up and down the length of the pool. The sun is warming his skin rather pleasantly in spite of the humidity. It’s nice being somewhere warm for a change. Plus, Jesse reflects, watching Gabe make an easy turn in the water, the view is pretty good - even if he isn’t allowed one of those frosty drinks with the little colorful paper umbrellas in them. 

Pulling his gaze away from Gabe, Jesse inspects the outside of the hotel. He can see the balcony of their suite up near the top floor, which has its own set of balconies and an overhanging roof. There’s an easy path up the side of the hotel; they could climb it if they needed to, but the grappling hook would definitely work. It’s like they made this hotel specifically for breaking and entering. 

When Jesse looks back at the pool, Gabe has propped himself up on the edge, forearms dripping on the deck as he talks to one of the pool attendants. He catches Jesse’s eye and gestures for him to come over as the attendant walks away. Jesse leaves his paperback on the lounge chair and goes over to Gabe. He crouches next to the water, far away from the edge - just in case. 

“How’s it looking?”

“You or the hotel?”

“Jesse.”

“Easy - like it’s made for this sort of thing. The grappling hook should work fine,” Jesse says with a shrug. Gabe nods. 

“Good. I saw the conference schedule - they’ll be in dinner until at least 2300.”

“So we’ll be in and out before then.”

“That’s the idea.”

“Great,” Jesse rocks back on his heels, eyeing the water. It would almost look inviting if it wasn’t so sinister. The attendant comes up next to them with something tucked under his arm. Gabe cracks a smile.

“You asked for a raft, sir?” the attendant asks. Gabe nods to Jesse. 

“It’s for him,” Gabe says. Jesse blinks. 

“Wait - what?” 

The attendant hands the inflated raft down to Gabe and Jesse narrows his eyes. Gabe moves the raft into the water - which, in all honesty, does not look substantial at all, and could definitely not support a child, let alone a full grown man. 

“Hop on,” Gabe says, eyes sparkling. 

“Hell no. Actually - fuck no.”

“The water’s shallow - you can stand in it,” Gabe says, taking a step back away from the edge to demonstrate. “It feels nice. And I’ll be right here.”

Jesse frowns, skeptical. 

“Do you want me to get you a life jacket or something?”

“I know where you sleep,  _ Baez _ ,” Jesse warns. Gabe laughs and puts up his hands. 

“Alright, alright. I won’t make you. But it is nice. And I promise to keep an eye on you,” Gabe says. He slips a hand over his heart to underscore his promise. Jesse’s eyes linger on his chest. 

“I’ll get my hat,” Jesse says finally. Gabe does his best not to look pleased with himself as Jesse goes back to his lounge chair to retrieve his hat. He comes back and hesitates on the edge of the pool. “How am I supposed to do this?”

Gabe moves the raft closer to the edge of the pool. “Sit on the edge, legs in the water. Then scoot on over.”

“There’s no way it’s gonna hold me.”

“Trust me, Jesse.”

Jesse scrunches up his face, but doesn’t protest. He does trust Gabe, with his life, with everything. He eases himself down onto the deck, swings his legs into the water. It’s pleasantly cool - not too cold - and he can, at least, see the bottom. Gabe holds the raft steady as Jesse eases himself onto it. It dips a little under his weight, but doesn’t give way. Still, Jesse clutches at the sides of the raft, digging his fingers into the plastic. Gabe puts a hand over Jesse’s. 

“Okay?” he asks. Jesse grits his teeth as he settles back. 

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Just relax.”

Jesse levels a severe look at him. Gabe squeezes his hand. “You know what I mean.”

Eventually, Jesse does relax. He falls asleep, lulled by the gentle rocking of the water and the warm sun above. Gabe swims circles around him, keeping an eye on the hotel but mostly on Jesse. 

=-=-=

Later, Jesse and Gabe walk down, hand in hand, to the hotel’s fanciest restaurant. They both changed into light linen clothes -  _ island formal _ , Gabe called it. Jesse feels naked. It does have the benefit, however, of not rubbing on the sunburn he had developed from sleeping on the raft all afternoon. Turns out spending most of his time in the Swiss Alps had had a negative effect on his ability to take in sunlight like he used to. 

They walk up to the hostess stand where a lone hostess stands, a velvet rope cordoning off the restaurant behind her. It’s full, the chatter rising above the clink of glass and silverware. 

“Hi, a table for two?” Gabe asks politely. The hostess gives him an apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry sir, the restaurant’s booked for a private event,” she says. Jesse turns a pouty face up at Gabe. 

“I  _ told _ you.”

Gabe pats his arm absently. “Sorry to hear that.”

“We could arrange for room service to be sent up, if you’d like,” the hostess says. Gabe looks at Jesse, who pretends to consider it. 

“Alright, I guess.”

“We’d appreciate it,” Gabe says. The hostess hands them a menu. 

“Just make your selections - what room are you in?”

“The honeymoon suite.”

“Oh - Messrs Baez, of course. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience.”

“It’s alright, we’ll be here all week,” Gabe says, flashing her a smile while Jesse considers the menu. 

“We’ll make sure you have a table tomorrow night, Mr. Baez,” the hostess assures him. 

Back in their suite, Jesse shimmies out of his linen pants and tosses them haphazardly on the floor. Gabe follows suit. 

“Did you see the target?” Jesse asks. 

“Yeah, back corner, some kind of martini and a blonde in his lap,” Gabe says, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it over a lamp. 

“Gross,” Jesse says, pulling on his tac pants and sliding under the sheets. 

“No accounting for taste.”

“I was talking about the gin.”

“My point still stands,” Gabe says, tying the belt of his robe securely around his waist. Jesse grins at him. 

“C’mere.”

=-=-=

Room service knocks on the door. There’s a scuffle and some laughing on the other side of the door. It’s the honeymoon suite; the room service person is used to this sort of thing. He waits patiently in the hallway until a man wearing a robe opens the door. Behind him, clothes are strewn across the living room, leaving an unmistakable trail to the bedroom. The room service man politely averts his eyes.

“Where would you like this, sir?” he asks, gesturing to his cart. The robed man steps aside. 

“Oh - just in here. Sorry - thanks.”

The room service man wheels the cart into the living room. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the other half of the happy couple in bed, sheets pooled in his lap, shirtless and flushed and grinning broadly. 

“The restaurant wanted to apologize for not being able to accommodate you tonight - they’ve sent a bottle of champagne with their compliments,” the room service man says, indicating the ice bucket and chilling bottle. The robed man runs a hand through his hair, further mussing his curls. 

“Thanks, it’s appreciated,” he says. 

“Just roll the cart into the hallway when you’ve finished,” the room service man says. “We’ll collect it later. Without disturbing you.”

“Of course,” the robed man says. He hands the room service man some cash - it feels generous. The room service man gives him his best smile. 

“Please let us know if you need anything else.”

The door closes behind the room service man, but not before he hears: “It’s gonna get cold if you keep that up.” He hurries away before he can hear any more.

With the door closed and room service safely escaping down the hall, Gabe walks back into the bedroom and sheds his robe. He already has a dark shirt on underneath the robe, but now he reaches for his pants. Jesse is already getting out of bed, pulling on his boots. 

“You sure we can’t have a bite to eat first?” he asks, reaching for his own dark shirt. “It won’t be as good cold.”

“Tough life, Jesse,” Gabe says, sitting down to lace up his own boots. 

“It was worth a shot,” Jesse says. He goes to the closet and pulls out his tac vest and the grappling hook. “You think it’s dark enough outside?”

“The beauty of no light pollution,” Gabe replies, straightening. “Ready?”

“As ever as I’ll ever be.”

On the balcony, Jesse aims the grappling hook up at the roof overhanging the penthouse suite’s balcony. It latches on the first try. Jesse pulls it taut and anchors the end. He flashes a grin at Gabe and zips to the top. Gabe follows a moment later. They crouch together on the balcony, hidden in shadows. There’s no lights on in the suite and no movement. Gabe directs Jesse to the far door while he moves to the closer one. With practiced precision, they both slide the locks up and the doors back, letting themselves in with ease. They stay low as they case the suite, moving deliberately in different directions.They each make sure to wipe prints as they go. They don’t rush; they know better than that. Jesse checks for weapons while Gabe plants the bugs. He doesn’t find too much out of the ordinary; standard guns and ammo, with a few higher caliber weapons for good measure. No explosives - that’s a good sign. He also finds a whole mess of cash; it takes everything he has to fight his old, ingrained instinct not to take any of it for himself. He takes a vial from his vest pocket and sprays the cash with a light mist. As it settles, he pulls a small blacklight from another pocket. The cash lights up like a neon Christmas tree. Perfect. Jesse closes the case, wipes it down, and meets Gabe back in the middle of the suite. Gabe nods, jerks his head to the balcony doors. They slip out, wipe their prints, unhook the grappling hooks, and jump back down to their own balcony. 

Textbook. 

Gabe slides the door to the balcony shut behind them. Jesse is already peeling his tac gear off; it’s positively  _ sweltering  _ and he can’t stand another moment in it. Gabe, on the other hand, moves to their tech kit to check the signal from the bugs. 

“All good?” Jesse asks, kicking off his boots so he can shimmy back out of his pants. Gabe glances up. 

“We’ll find out for sure tomorrow,” he replies. “Any weapons?”

“Nothing crazy. Just guns. No explosives.”

“At least there’s that. You marked the cash?”

“Nobody’s gonna touch that and come away clean,” Jesse says. Gabe looks back at Jesse and gives him a smile. 

“Guess we can eat now.”

“Hopefully it’s not too cold.”

=-=-=

The next day, Jesse’s back on his raft, floating lazily over the surface of the pool with his hat pulled down over his face and a small music player clutched in his hand. To the untrained eye, he looks every bit the sleeping sunbather, but instead of music, Jesse is listening to the negotiations happening in the penthouse suite of the hotel. 

Gabe is swimming easy laps around him, waiting for a signal from Jesse to move. 

“We have an agreement,” the man in the suite says. Jesse lets a hand slip off his chest and into the water. A moment later, Gabe swims over to him and lifts his hat off his face, kissing him sweetly. Jesse blinks open his eyes and smiles sleepily at Gabe. 

“Hey,” he says. 

“I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Mm,” Jesse reaches up and pulls him down for another kiss. Gabe chuckles and manages to detach himself. Jesse turns his head to watch Gabe get out of the pool, watching the water trail down his strong shoulders and back, wanting to kiss the droplets away. Gabe shrugs on his shirt but leaves it unbuttoned as he shuffles into the hotel. Jesse puts his hat back on his face and goes back to listening. 

Gabe shuffles into the hotel lobby to inquire about couples’ massages. Jesse hears the negotiators leaving the penthouse. He knows they’ll have the case of money in hand - the voices on the secured line confirm it. Gabe will run into the negotiators in the lobby, tag them with a tracker, and then they can trace both the cash and the people. 

Jesse drifts over the pool as he listens to the steady stream of chatter through the secure channel. The water shifts, jerking Jesse suddenly out of his relaxed state as his raft rocks unsteadily. A hand slides over his own, up his arm, pulls the ear bud from his ear. 

“I got you,” Gabe murmurs. Jesse tips his hat back again, so he can smile at him. 

“So how about those massages, huh?”

=-=-=

In the privacy of their suite, Gabe sits at the little dining table and pulls up the tracking data. Sure enough, the negotiators took the cash directly to the bank before heading to their own compound on the other side of the island. The coordinates indicate a building on one of the volcanic peaks. Gabe runs the coordinates through the Blackwatch database. 

Jesse, sprawled and noodly on their sofa, lifts his head. That massage was really something else. 

“Anything?” he asks. Gabe glances over at him. 

“You up for a drive?”

Jesse stretches lazily. “If we have to.”

“You know the answer to that.”

“Can we at least get a cool car?”

=-=-=

The convertible isn’t subtle but it suits their cover. Jesse lets Gabe drive even though he  _ really _ wants to get behind the wheel. Gabe says he can drive back if he promises not to drive like a maniac. Jesse is pretty sure he’s not going to get to drive the convertible at all. It’s okay though; Gabe looks really good behind the wheel. 

They wind their way up the side of the volcanic mountains. The scenery is gorgeous, nothing like Jesse has ever seen before; it’s lush and verdant and endless in a different way than the desert is. While the desert feels open and infinite, the jungle here closes in around them in an endless maze. Jesse doesn’t find it claustrophobic - more like an invitation to explore, a mystery to be solved. 

The trackers on the negotiators led them to a biomedical lab on one of the top most peaks of the island’s volcanic range. Gabe parks the convertible at an outlook point, giving them a stunning view of the island and the ocean surrounding them. 

“Hop out, let me get a picture,” Gabe says. Jesse does so, tipping his ridiculous straw hat back a little bit so Gabe can see his face. He grins as Gabe snaps a few pictures of him and stays put as Gabe snaps a few pictures of the outside of the biomedical lab. 

“Get one of me on the car, too,” Jesse says. Gabe rolls his eyes. 

“Jesse.”

“C’mon, just the one.”

Jesse perches on the hood of the convertible and - even though he rolls his eyes again - Gabe snaps the picture. Gabe looks down at the image on the camera.

“How is it?” Jesse asks. 

“You look ridiculous,” Gabe says, looking back up at Jesse. The corner of his mouth is turned up, though. Jesse grins at him. 

=-=-=

They return to the biomedical lab under the cover of night, armed with blueprints. Jesse’s sweating in his tac gear again, but he doesn’t complain. He keeps watch as Gabe breaks into the service entrance around the side of the building. When the door swings open, Gabe steps aside to let Jesse in ahead of him. Jesse slides an EMP device down the hallway then glances back at Gabe, who checks the surveillance feeds. He nods: clear. 

They follow the signal of their trackers into a storage room. Jesse stands watch by the door while Gabe takes the scans, uploading the data to the techs back home. He leans through the doorway and peers down the hall. A security bot whirrs toward them. Jesse aims his gun - not Peacekeeper, unfortunately, since it’s too loud for these sorts of missions - and fires. The bot stops in its tracks, its lights going dark. Gabe looks up. Jesse nods to him and slips out into the hallway. He goes to the bot and peels the targeted EMP device off the bot’s face plate. They have twenty minutes before it comes back online. Jesse goes back to Gabe, who straightens, tucking the scanner away. They leave the way they came, making sure to cover their tracks and locking the door behind them. 

=-=-=

Back in their suite at the hotel, Jesse helps Gabe compile the data before they send it away to the techs back at the base. The operation couldn’t have gone any smoother; they managed to get all the intel they needed to make a clean arrest. The techs will feed the data to the local authorities. Their job is, essentially, done. Gabe taps into the local network to keep tabs on the arrest process. 

“If only every mission went this smooth, huh?” Jesse says as he’s peeling off his tac gear. It’s a relief. Gabe glances up from his tablet. 

“We’d be out of a job if that was the case.”

“Maybe,” Jesse says with a shrug. “But I think it’s just ‘cause we’re a good team.”

Gabe ducks his head to hide his smile. Jesse smiles too, flopping back on the bed and stretching lazily. Nothing like a mission well done. 

The next morning, Gabe makes sure the two of them are eating breakfast on the patio when the authorities come in to make the arrest. Their target is dining nearby with the blonde from the other night. The authorities surround the target’s table, blocking his escape. Jesse can’t hear the conversation, but he knows the charges: conspiracy to sell bioweapons being the major one. He watches the proceedings openly with the rest of the restaurant’s patrons. The target’s face turns a spectacular shade of purple as the authorities cuff him. 

Jesse turns to look back at Gabe, who looks extremely pleased with himself. Jesse picks up his mimosa - a celebratory luxury that Jesse managed to convince Gabe to give on - and raises it to Gabe. 

“To a job well done,” Jesse says. Gabe rolls his eyes fondly but picks up his own glass. 

“Don’t get too cocky,” he says, clinking his glass against Jesse’s. Jesse smiles as his sips his drink, watching their target get carted away out of the corner of his eye. 

“Me? Never.”

“Drink your mimosa, Jesse.”

Jesse laughs, eyes bright. Gabe is smiling too, tucking into his eggs with gusto. 

=-=-=

They stay another day or two after that, riding out the last of their days as Mr. and Mr. Baez. It’s pleasantly idyllic. Jesse floats on the raft in the pool and watches Gabe swim endless laps, shamelessly enjoying the way the water flows off the planes of his shoulders. The sun tans his skin, warming him to the core. He’s happy. 

Later, Jesse even manages to convince Gabe to give the “warming sensations” a try. Tangled in the sheets of their ridiculous bed, Jesse slides up close, pressing kisses over Gabe’s sweat-damp skin. 

“That was pretty good,” Jesse murmurs. Gabe makes a little pleased noise that rumbles in his chest. “Go again?”

Gabe lets out a little laugh and grabs Jesse up, pulling him in for a kiss. “You’re insatiable.”

“I’m just happy to be here,” Jesse protests. Gabe chuckles into their kiss. 

“Spoiled.”

“Hardly.”

Gabe rolls them and pins Jesse to the bed. Jesse goes easily, eyes bright as Gabe kisses his way down Jesse’s neck and chest. He squirms a little, spreading his legs so Gabe can settle in between them again. He could stay like this forever; wrapped up in Gabe’s arms and drinking in as many kisses as he can. Gabe kisses back up his chest and they make out like teenagers, working themselves up all over, until Jesse is panting into Gabe’s mouth. 

“Please? Gabe -” he murmurs, getting a hand between them to stroke Gabe’s erection. Gabe rolls his hips into his fist. 

“Yeah,” Gabe breathes against Jesse’s skin. He reaches for the bottle, fumbling for it in the sheets before he’s able to slick himself up again. Jesse helps, fingers slipping over Gabe’s dick, guiding him between his legs. He arches up when he feels the thick press of him into his body. He’s already sore and slick and oversensitive but it feels so good holding Gabe close, taking him in deep, stretched around him. 

“Gabe - yeah - Gabe,” Jesse pants, hand scrabbling at his hip to pull him in.

“Good?”

“So good. Don’t stop.”

Gabe rolls his hips again, lazy, slow strokes, thrusting in deep. He’s holding himself up over Jesse, eyes on his face. Jesse lets his mouth fall open, putting on a little bit of a show for Gabe, panting and murmuring Gabe’s name over and over again. He shifts his hips to match Gabe’s rhythm. The noises that Gabe makes - little grunts and moans, Jesse’s name scattered among them - go straight to his own dick. It slides in the sweat against Gabe’s stomach. It feels so good, Jesse doesn’t want it to end. He pulls Gabe close and rides it out, head tipped back, moaning louder and louder until he comes between them, splattering his stomach and Gabe’s. It sets Gabe off; he thrusts in hard as Jesse clenches around him, emptying himself into Jesse as he presses open-mouthed kisses to his throat. 

They stay wrapped up in each other’s arms, sweaty and sticky, but totally unwilling to move. Jesse drifts off into a sated sleep, watching the gauzy curtains rustle in a light breeze above them, thinking vaguely about how pleasant this whole mission has been. 

=-=-=

A week after the mission back at the Swiss base, Jesse notices the tan line around his ring finger. He rubs his thumb over it, missing the feeling of the ring there. He never thought that being married would feel any different than just being with someone, but that week on the island definitely felt… Different. Jesse was pretty sure it wasn’t just because they were playing up their identities as newlyweds. It was nice not having to pretend that they weren’t together; that they were able to  _ be  _ together, in public, without worry or judgement or condemnation. For the first time, Jesse had had a taste of it and it was really, really nice. 

He could see himself being married to Gabriel Reyes. 

Jesse’s really not sure what to do with that thought. He keeps absently thumbing the spot where his ring should be, wondering if he’d ever get a chance to have a life, a family. He knows it’s  _ possible  _ to be an Overwatch agent and have that kind of life - hell, Torbjörn has an army of children already, and really shows no signs of stopping - but he never considered it for himself. Not the kid part (he’d probably be a disaster of a father), but the settling down part. It wasn’t something that seemed possible for him; people like him never get the fairytale ending. But maybe… Maybe… 

Jesse is lying on Gabe’s bed, an arm tucked under his head, staring at the ceiling. Gabe is sitting at his desk, going over a few more reports on his tablet before he turns in for the night. 

“Gabe?” Jesse asks finally. Gabe doesn’t look up. Jesse can hear the tap of his stylus as he signs off on another report. 

“Hm?”

“Do you ever think…” Jesse trails off and clears his throat. He keeps staring resolutely at the ceiling. “Do you ever think about what you’d do after this?”

“After I finish my reports? I was going to go to sleep.”

Jesse makes a face and sits up to give Gabe an annoyed look. “I meant - you know, after Blackwatch.”

Gabe looks up at that. “After Blackwatch?” he repeats, brows knitting together. 

“Yeah,” Jesse says, slipping his hands into his lap. Gabe puts down his stylus but doesn’t answer immediately. Jesse fidgets. 

“I haven’t really thought about that,” he says finally. Jesse frowns.

“You haven’t?”

“Not really,” Gabe says. He looks at Jesse, expression going unreadable in the way that makes Jesse nervous. “Have you?”

“Not really,” Jesse says with a shrug. Gabe’s eyes are boring holes into him; he knows better. Jesse relents. “I mean, I never really thought… I never thought that I’d make it outta Deadlock alive, so I never really planned ahead. And the shit we do with Blackwatch is dangerous too, so I figure if I make it out alive it’d be… I’d be surprised, is all.”

Gabe nods slowly. “Yeah, I get that.”

“And - well, I dunno. The last mission got me to thinking.”

“About?” Gabe prompts, voice even. Jesse looks at his hands in his lap. He’s distinctly aware of the blood starting to spread into his cheeks. 

“Just - I mean - if I got the chance to get outta all this alive - well. At the end of the day, I hope that I get to be with you,” he says finally. He peeks up at Gabe. He has a strange look in his eye and he doesn’t say anything for a long time. Jesse shifts a little, uncomfortable. “Sorry.”

Gabe gets up suddenly and comes and sits next to Jesse on the bed. He’s still holding his tablet in one hand when he slips the other hand under Jesse’s chin. He turns his head gently so that Jesse has to look at him. 

“Don’t apologize,” Gabe says, his voice steady, firm. “I hadn’t thought ahead either. It always seemed like wishful thinking to me, you know?”

Jesse nods a little - he knows all too well. Gabe’s eyes search Jesse’s face for another long, quiet moment before he speaks again. 

“But I couldn’t see myself settling down with anybody but you, Jesse,” Gabe says softly. Jesse blinks. 

“Really?” 

“Truly.”

Jesse surges up and drags Gabe in for a kiss. He rests his forehead against Gabe’s when he pulls away. 

“I love you, Gabe,” Jesse murmurs. Gabe kisses him again, sweetly, softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Jesse.”

As they fall back against the blankets, Jesse gets a look at the screensaver on Gabe’s tablet: it’s the picture of Jesse posing on the hood of that convertible on the island. 


End file.
